The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 April 2018
23:15:30 tell me where is that from? 23:16:06 hi o/ the wifi here sucks 23:16:11 True. 23:16:33 lol 23:21:45 A horrid Kendrick Lamar song, South Ferry. 23:24:18 True 23:24:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:24:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:38:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:38:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:41:32 cool 23:42:10 -!- Janissa has left Special:Chat 00:03:40 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:05:38 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:09:30 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:13:09 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:14:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:14:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:19:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:24:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:24:54 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:26:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:26:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:29:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:29:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:33:53 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:34:05 Nothing said for over an hour here 00:34:07 Sad 00:34:20 Ikr. 00:35:13 !updatelogs 00:35:13 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~8 to log page). 00:35:18 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:35:28 At long last the Super Fandom Balls have been gathered. 00:35:34 Shit. 00:35:58 Huh??? 00:36:19 Huh??? 00:36:32 That was really funny 00:36:41 Lol. 00:36:50 No something else 00:36:59 Something on CCC? 00:37:06 I was listening in on an online voice chat 00:37:19 And at the end someone said "You guys are all fuckin' losers" 00:37:30 "Especially you mean, I-S-T-L-K-U 00:37:34 Or whatever 00:37:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:37:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:37:37 lol 00:37:38 LOL. 00:37:39 *man 00:37:59 Was it on Discord or something? 00:38:04 No 00:38:10 It was in a game 00:38:18 Fascinatin' 00:38:43 It's quite simple to pronounce Qstlijku. 00:39:07 Not really 00:39:18 MOH just did "Hehe" on CCC. 00:39:23 It is prononunced: "cu-sst-lll-ijku". 00:39:29 hehehe 00:39:31 That is correc,t 00:39:35 And cannon pronunciation. 00:39:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 00:39:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:39:45 Lmao. 00:40:01 That just like happened like BOOM. 00:40:12 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 00:40:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:40:21 We agreed not to do this. 00:40:24 -!- Qstlijku was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 00:40:29 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:40:31 Yes, we did, but that was hilarious. 00:40:33 no 00:40:36 it's pronounced 00:40:39 -!- Qstlijku was kicked from Special:Chat by Messenger of Heaven 00:40:41 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 00:40:44 queue bert 00:40:49 No more after this! 00:41:11 Fine then. 00:41:16 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:41:26 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:41:31 I see you are new to T.D.L. 00:41:34 Enjoy your time here. 00:41:53 Nope! 00:42:02 I see the duck walked up to the lemonade stand. 00:42:24 Is CCC glitching for anyone else? 00:42:27 Nope 00:42:42 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 00:43:01 Like black flickering bars keep appearing on the screen there and I need to refresh, been happening all day. 00:43:06 And it's happening just there. 00:43:17 good 00:43:22 your shit is broken hitta 00:43:25 Lmfao 00:43:46 it's probably your fault 00:43:50 Nothing is broken, so head out. o/ 00:43:57 you head out o/ 00:44:01 with your broken CCC 00:44:15 Black flickering bars? 00:44:21 Can you take a screenshot? 00:44:30 I will the next time it happens. 00:45:33 How long is it doing that for? 00:46:09 It continues doing it until I refresh. 00:46:09 Then happens again about 30 minutes to an hour later. 00:46:19 Interestin' 00:46:33 Indeed. 00:46:49 I will be sure to ask Khubsurat about it. 00:46:55 As she knows all. 00:47:57 Khubsurat 00:48:05 Stop that! 00:51:20 I see An-Editor542 and South Ferry are in battle. 00:51:38 s You're probably the only one it's happened to 00:51:50 sWhy! 00:52:06 sInb4, "Your internee is crap". 00:52:10 Internee, ye. 00:53:02 sDid Syde "lol" himself on TDLD? 00:53:49 Poor, poor Syde 00:55:05 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:55:15 Change that right now, SF> 00:55:19 *. 00:55:26 Syde did no such thing, TheKorraFanatic misses JANE the Killer. 00:55:43 Never call me that again, Sergeant Kitten. 00:55:52 Perhaps so. 00:56:15 That name is to be suppressed. 00:56:29 Gotta go 00:56:31 Bye 00:56:36 Head out. o/ 00:56:42 Who IS Sgt. Kitten 00:57:00 Sergeant Kitten was a primitive man, from the Beforetimes. 00:57:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:57:16 True 00:57:41 2015 South Ferry and 2017 South Ferry are indistinguishable, 00:57:44 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:57:58 I am sorry, 00:58:05 quite distinguishable* 00:58:10 But Sergeant Kitten was the original form of South Ferry. 00:58:15 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 00:58:23 While early 2017 South Ferry and 2018 South Ferry are quite distinguishable. 00:58:28 Incorrect, TheKorraFanatic. 00:58:36 :P 00:58:36 I see that I'm more senior than Sergeant Kitten 00:58:36 Incorrect, South Ferry. 00:58:39 Sergeant Kitten was the 5th form. 00:58:44 The 5th form. 00:58:48 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 00:58:48 Wtf, man. 00:58:52 It is to be so. 00:59:01 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 00:59:20 Complete history: 01:00:13 Poor, poor SF. 01:00:20 Ferry w/ MVPF, KP, H, KM, ,SK, SK (2), 2015 SF, 2017 SF, 2018 SF 01:00:27 SAOF damned him to the darkest pits of hell. 01:00:39 Unleashing Dark Ferry, a bbad/b man. 01:05:33 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 01:05:42 o/ 01:13:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:13:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:13:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:13:50 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:14:17 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:14:25 Wasn't I the last user to join? Oh, right. I see. :P 01:14:44 I'm sorry, but SF left and rejoined, then you joined. 01:19:48 True. 01:25:25 I see C.Syde65 is searching for an answer. 01:25:34 What answer? 01:25:37 Tell me, how long before Sophie attemtps to bring down C.Syde65? 01:25:44 *attempts 01:25:48 I don't know. 01:26:05 I usually ignore Sophie's messages if there are other users there that can answer my question. 01:26:17 I should speak myself and say "You aren't going to find it here, now head out"! 02:05 It's public. 02:05 There's even a wiki for it. 02:05 Oh 02:05 w:c:connect 02:05 lol 02:05 Autocorrect the first time, typo the second time 02:06 Apparently Publix is a chain of grocery stores 02:09 Laptop died, rip. 02:09 Did you reply to my PM? 02:14 https://connect.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000201324 I always forget Tupka is GDM. 01:40:05 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:40:32 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:40:40 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 01:43:59 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:44:07 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 01:51:37 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:51:53 o/ 01:52:00 \o 01:52:13 o/ 01:52:49 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 01:52:51 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:53:19 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 01:53:56 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:54:28 Anyone ever heard of the upcoming TV show "Whiskey Cavalier" on ABC? 01:55:00 First time hearing about it. 01:55:20 ok 01:55:31 Well it's not out yet 01:55:46 But I just had the opportunity to watch 45 minutes of it 01:55:57 Cool. 01:56:27 It was pretty good 01:56:34 Now I'm watching something else that's not very good 01:57:19 Am I starting to be like Ember? (therp) 01:57:32 Rambling about stuff I'm doing 01:57:38 "A pair of CIA agents embark on missions to save the world, but have to put up with each other first." 01:57:42 Interestin' 01:57:52 And nah, this is actually brining conversation to the chat. 01:57:57 *bringing 01:58:26 bring life to the chat 01:58:28 lol. 01:58:31 Where did you read that? @Korra 01:58:49 https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7599942/ 01:59:21 Oh it's still pre-production 01:59:51 What show was it that wasn't as good? 01:59:53 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 02:00:23 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 02:00:28 Not sure 02:00:32 I'm currently watching it 02:00:39 And I watched this earlier 02:00:42 https://m.imdb.com/title/tt7588288/ 02:01:00 How did you get a chance to watch it! 02:01:25 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 02:01:32 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 02:01:36 I see, I see. 02:02:04 It's part of a survey 02:02:19 I'm actually getting paid $5 to share my opinions about them 02:02:53 It's affiliated with the same company as that trivia game show I've told you about 02:02:56 Sad 02:03:05 the trivia game show you get $10 for 02:03:08 if we all join 02:03:10 Cool. 02:03:10 (And ye, I actually mean cool, not just saying it, lol) 02:03:40 lol 02:03:59 Had to get Firefox for it because the videos wouldn't play on Safari 02:04:10 Actually I got Firefox the other day for something else 02:04:21 That reminds me. 02:04:23 Safari 11.1 doesn't work for uploading certain files to a certain site 02:04:26 That's what happens with me when I try to access certain sites using Google Chrome. 02:04:41 I joined the FANDOM town hall today, but the live video wouldn't display. 02:04:58 Oh yeah 02:05:02 The chat for it worked fine though. 02:05:02 Several staff members and a few VSTF were there. 02:05:04 How often do they do that again? 02:05:17 Every few months. 02:05:20 Is it invitation only? 02:05:25 Or is it Publix? 02:05:27 *publix 02:05:29 *public 02:05:29 It's public. 02:05:32 There's even a wiki for it. 02:05:43 Oh 02:05:46 w:c:connect 02:05:46 lol 02:05:53 Autocorrect the first time, typo the second time 02:06:05 Apparently Publix is a chain of grocery stores 02:08:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:09:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:09:33 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 02:09:43 Laptop died, rip. 02:09:59 Did you reply to my PM? 02:18 https://connect.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000201324 I always forget Tupka is GDM. 02:18 Chat broke, rip. 02:18 Didn't lag for me 02:19 I saw multiple users leave before I refreshed. (therp) 02:19 Brb. 02:19 Did I head out? 02:19 Yeah. 02:20:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:21:10 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 02:22:07 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 02:22:10 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 02:22:10 Hey Mess and Q! O/ 02:23:19 !updatelogs 02:23:19 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~5 to log page). 02:24:33 (therp) 02:24:37 Seems like Slendy didn't log 02:25:05 Oh because Syde's bot added some stuff 02:25:19 Rip. 02:28:17 Test 02:28:21 Another test 02:28:30 Third line test to update logs 02:38 Alright, gotta go now 02:38 rip 02:38 Bye 02:38 Bye. 02:38 korra's net died 02:38 bye bye qbert 02:38 o/ 02:39 Then Mess's did too. 02:39 yep 02:39 that's how I could tell 02:58 cool and o my last name is kirby if you are wondering 02:58 Yeah, probably best not to reveal last names. Just a suggestion. 02:58 Yeah, please don't reveal personal information. 02:59 isn't age technically personal 02:59 i am sorry i diden't now 02:59 Yeah it kinda is but I reveal mine in case it's important in some cases. 03:00 Age isn't that personal. 03:00 Like "I'm 17" 03:00 There's probably a billion 17 year olds. 03:00 One in 7 people are 17? :O 03:00 2018 04 22